Sidelines
by granolabarcherry14
Summary: The gang returns to Tomeda and things aren't the same as back in the good old days. As things change, people grow up, find and lose love, there are two people who are watching from the sidelines. Will they find love in each other? Please R &R!
1. A Renewed Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. All CCS Characters belong to CLAMP. **

A Renewed Acquaintance

22 year old Tomoyo Daidouji sighed as she drove towards Tomeda City in her Blue 1970 Mustang Convertible, the car she had owned since she had gotten her license at 16. To be honest, she didn't think she would be comfortable using any other car. The car just never failed to serve her well. Moreover, it seemed like the trusty old automobile seemed to feature in all major events of her life. She drove to Prom in this very car, to graduation, to college and now, to her mother's wedding.

Her mother's wedding. She felt weird saying it, yet, it didn't necessarily have a negative connotation to it. Perhaps, maybe it was because it had been just her and her mother all these years, that she was surprised that her mother had met and was now going to marry a man who seemed to make her smile and make her skip in her step as she went to work at Daidouji headquarters. She felt happy for her, she did. Yet, it seemed all strange to her. She felt, in a sort of way, left in the sidelines.

The car came to stop as the lights turned red, and Tomoyo pushed her sunglasses back against her lavender bangs and grabbed a bottle and took a few sips of water. It was hot outside, and a gentle wind blew, as if to herald the hot months that were to come. In a few minutes, she would be entering her hometown. She smiled at the thought- meeting old friends, walking on familiar roads; setting up her own place to promote Art in the small sleepy town. She knew that Sakura, Syaoran and the rest would be the spending the summer at home, before they all ventured out.

The lights turned green and she sped up taking in the wind lapping against her hair and face. Maybe she was caught up in the negativity of it all, always thinking what would happen when everyone would move away and everything would change. Maybe, for once, she ought to live in the present. The moment, and enjoy the air the blasted her soft skin instead of thinking of how she would get a sunburn later. She chuckled.

Once she saw the familiar mansion approach, she slowed down and turned and pressed the intercom.

"Hi, it's me Tomoyo, I'm home." She said, simply. The doors immediately opened, ushering in their mistress after a long semester, the last one. Tomoyo parked her car in huge garage, slipped out of the convertible and grabbed her bag.

"Welcome back, Miss. Tomoyo." One of the maids smiled as she proceeded to take her suitcase.

Tomoyo took off her glasses and smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"It's good to be back."

Sonomi Daidouji came running down the stairs and hugged her daughter. Tomoyo couldn't help but be amused at her mother's recently surfaced youthful nature. Maybe Ryan was good for her after all. She just didn't think she could share her mother with anyone.

But, was that the reason? Was it because she felt lonely, and no matter how many dates she went to or boyfriends that she had, she never felt complete?

"Hi Mama" she said, and Sonomi felt endeared; Tomoyo used to call her that when she was a little girl, but as she grew older, she stuck to more serious and conventional names such as 'Mom' or more often 'Mother.'

"Tomoyo!" she shrieked, "I've missed you so much!" she proceeded to peck her daughter on her forehead. Her fiancé, Ryan smiled at mother and daughter as he descended the stairs more gracefully than Sonomi did.

"Welcome back, Tomoyo." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at the man who would soon be her step-father. Could she begin to see him in the light of a father figure? She wondered.

"You're just in time for tea." Sonomi said, taking her by the hand and literally jumping up the steps, "and some of the cakes for the wedding is being served. You have such perfect timing darling!"

Tomoyo laughed, and felt her spirits being lifted already. "I'm sure."

"And, I never did tell you," Sonomi began to whisper as Ryan was a few feet ahead of them, "the dress is absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad." Tomoyo said genuinely. However she did feel about her mother getting married, she spent days and nights together to make the perfect dress for her mother on her special day.

Sonomi dragged Tomoyo out into their magnificent garden, and when Tomoyo saw the bridal altar, her breath was taken away.

It was beautiful. The wedding wasn't going to be a very big one, but it had such a natural beauty to it, that it looked as if taken from a fairy tale. The altar was decorated with hydrangeas, with creepers on either side, and the bridal path was dotted with tiny purple and pink flowers. Tomoyo could feel herself tearing up, she looked at her mother and squeezed her hand.

"It looks simply beautiful, Mama." She said softly. Sonomi gave her a kind smile.

"You should be getting married instead of me" she joked, Tomoyo laughed.

"I have a few years." She joked back, before proceeding to the table set with tea and cake for the three of them.

* * *

In the four years that Sakura was away at college, the Kinomoto household had become very quiet indeed. Fujitaka missed the general hustle and bustle of the house, with Touya teasing Sakura relentlessly, or her making a lot of noise when she got ready for school and Kero-chan shouting from the window telling her that she had forgotten something. With Touya moving to his own place, stating reasons to be independent, Fujitaka felt the silence quite eerie indeed. Yet, he had Kero-chan to talk to. He smiled as he picked up a photograph of his wife on the desk, and just then the phone rang.

"Hoee!" screamed Sakura as she heard the phone. She jumped down the stairs and grinned at her father, "That must be Tomoyo, she said she'll be back today!"

"Hello?" she said cheerily,

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo's clear soft voice came through the speakers.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura chirped, "You sound tired, but then, you were the one who decided to drive all the way from Tokyo!"

Tomoyo laughed. "I just really needed the drive, Sakura."

"You could have come with Syaoran, Meilin, Kai and me, you know." Sakura said,

"I had too much luggage." Tomoyo said, and then snorted at her own lame attempt to keep away from the 'couples-only' trip.

"If you say so!" Sakura said, "So tomorrow's the big day, eh?"

"Yes." Tomoyo said, "It's crazy around here!"

"I'm so excited!" Sakura cheered, Tomoyo smiled. So like Sakura to be excited about weddings.

Someone called Tomoyo just then, asking about flowers. "Oh, Tomoyo." Sakura said, "looks like you've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow then? And, we have to hang out after the wedding. It's been ages!"

"Sure, Sakura." Tomoyo said, and hung up. She laughed dryly to herself. It was so ironic, two best friends who went to the same college but barely saw enough of each other. They did room together, along with Meilin, yet, Tomoyo felt that a strong distance had grown between her and Sakura. Her life revolved around Syaoran now, and Tomoyo would be left in the sidelines.

_Side. Lines._ Tomoyo thought to herself. She wondered why she was feeling much in the sidelines. Was it because all her friends were slowing moving away and she was left all alone, watching everyone from a distance?

_No!_ She scolded herself. It was just the feeling of her mother getting married and sharing her life with someone else. _Grow up, Tomoyo_. She reprimanded herself. She took a deep breath and proceeded to settle the matter with the flowers.

* * *

The day was clear and bright. Sonomi stretched on her bed and got up slowly, taking in the pale sunlight that fell on her bedroom floor. She smiled to herself in nervous excitement.

"Nadeshiko, I'm getting married today." She said softly to the picture by her desk. It was a simple picture of them in their school uniforms. "Can you believe it?" She laughed, "I didn't think you would. Guess what? Tomoyo's the maid of honour, and Sakura is one of the bridesmaids." She smiled as she placed the picture back and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

Tomoyo blew one of the bangs that fell over her eyes, while working on Sakura's hem. "Hold still, Sakura!" she said, as she tried to fix a small piece of lace that had gone askew. Sakura didn't think anyone would really notice, but Tomoyo wouldn't hear any of that.

"Done!" she exclaimed happily. "There, you're ready". Tomoyo smiled.

"You look really pretty today, Tomoyo." Sakura said sincerely. It was true. Tomoyo had put her hair up a pretty way, with her wavy curls falling lightly by the side. Her face had matured so much since High School, and her slightly serious and calm look accentuated it. The cream yellow bridesmaid dress looked simply lovely on her. For a second, Sakura thought she looked just like her mother. Yet, there was something different about Tomoyo. The beauty was not exactly the same. She couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"Thanks, Sakura." Tomoyo said, smiling, dusting off imaginary specks of dust gathered on her spotless dress. "You do too! Syaoran is going to melt!"

Sakura blushed.

"Tomoyo," Sonomi's secretary, Ume, called. She was the other bridesmaid. "We're ready."

_Am I ready? _Tomoyo's thoughts flew. _This is it. _

"Right." She said, not wavering despite the conflicting thoughts in her head. "Let's go ladies."

She smiled at her mother and her great-grandfather, Amamiya Masaki, before standing in position. Her heart beat hard, and she felt a hand squeeze her arm. She turned around and smiled at Sakura. The music began, and Tomoyo began to take what she felt was the most difficult walk of her life. She heavily controlled her movements, not going too fast or slow. She could feel all eyes on her, and though her heart was pounding madly in her rib-cage, she managed to bring out her best smile to everyone. She smiled at the man who was going to spend the rest of his life with her mother, years of happiness to come; she glanced at Syaoran who nodded and smiled amicably at Ryan's best friend, a friend from college.

She took her place by the altar as Sakura and Ume joined her and waited with baited breath as her mother made her way down the aisle. Sonomi looked simply breath-taking, and a lot younger. Her face was flushed with happiness, and Amamiya Masaki beamed as he walked her towards her to-be husband.

Tomoyo couldn't hold back tears as her mother and Ryan softly took their vows; she looked at Sakura who also had damp eyes. Sakura squeezed her hand as the ceremony went on.

Before she knew it, Sonomi and Ryan had shared their first kiss as a married couple and were making their way towards the reception where there was a huge chocolate vanilla cake to be cut and a sumptuous feast to be enjoyed by the guests.

Tomoyo felt relieved, all of a sudden. Now that it was over, maybe she's better equipped to handle it? _Handle it? _She shook her head. _Where was all this coming from? _

She pushed the thoughts away and made her way towards the grand feast. She watched as the cut the beautiful cake and opened the bottle of champagne. Conflicting emotions were battling inside of her- happiness for her mother, and a melancholy feeling inside her, as if she had lost something of happiness to her. _What a silly thought. _Mother is never going out of my life.

* * *

The last sun rays of the day began to fall on the floor. Tomoyo smiled as she saw her mother and Ryan danced. It was only then that she admitted that they were perfectly molded together. She smiled as she drank her champagne and watched them.

"They look perfect, don't they?" said a voice behind her. Tomoyo turned and smiled when she saw Eriol. He stretched his hand over to hers, "Shall we?"

She smiled. She knew he had understood that she would be lonely and had offered to give her a sense of belonging, even if it was only for tonight. But, for tonight, it was enough. She'd think about tomorrow later. As she danced with Eriol, who tended to be horribly quiet while dancing, she looked around, and her eyes fell on Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's handsome older brother. She found herself gawking at him, and even if it was for a brief few seconds, she quickly glanced away when he had caught her looking at him. _Stop acting like a dazed school girl. _She had hoped that Eriol hadn't noticed the way she had been looking at Touya, because then it would just scream desperate. She tried talking of the weather in London the last summer she had been there, wet and cloudy, and a funny story involving her boots. Eriol, although usually sharp, had not caught on to her little incident with the older Kinomoto, but thought of her attempt at making conversation to address his apparent disinterest in the dance as a whole. He responded to her queries about the weather, yet assured her that now it was sunny and a pleasant time to visit. Her eyes widened when Touya patted his hand over Eriol's shoulder.

"Hiiragizawa-san, Tomoyo," he acknowledged, "may I have this dance."

"Of course," Eriol said, "if the Lady doesn't not object."

_So he did catch her gawking at him. Oh dear. _

Tomoyo simply nodded and let her hands be taken by him. For the longest time, they didn't speak a word, glancing occasionally at each other and smiling as they continued to look at everyone else. The silence was deafening, so Tomoyo, with all her resolve, proceeded to break the ice.

"How have you been, Touya-senpai?" she ventured.

"Good enough." He said, expressionless, "Hours at the University are long, but it's rewarding."

"That's good." Tomoyo said, using the opportunity to look at him as he spoke to study his features. He had grown a tad bit darker, but his coffee-brown eyes were still as intense. She couldn't help admitting that he was an extremely handsome man, and wondered why she hadn't seen it before. _Stop it Tomoyo. You need to meet some new people. Gawking at your best friend's elder brother like that. _

Little did she know that Touya was having the same conflicting thoughts about her since he had seen her today. He could hardly believe that this girl was his little sister's best friend, always following her around with over the top costumes and video-taping her. But, that had seemed to be so long ago when he looked at her now. Her shoulders when slender and the collar bones jutted out a little bit. The dress fit her perfectly, as if celebrating her curves and arms.

"How does it feel to be finally done with University?" he asked, _Stupid question. _

She could tell he felt as awkward as she did, noticing how much each other had changed over the years. When was the last time she had even seen him? High School graduation?

"I'm batshit scared" she said instead. She felt he could give her some advice, after all he had "been there, done that." "I'm starting out a new Art centre with Rika and I think its just going to be the biggest failure in all of Japan!" She felt so relived after stating her single-most fear.

He just laughed. She was surprised. _Maybe I shouldn't have spilled that. _

"What's so funny?" she asked, her voice contained a small tint of hurt.

"You'll do fine." He said, and did something unexpected, he twirled her around. "I remember the first two years. I was everywhere, researching for everyone I knew, and then suddenly one day, the University calls me and offers me an assistant teaching position."

She felt herself easing. "Really?"

"Yes." He said, "and you're so talented, I don't really think you ought to be this scared." He smiled at her.

Tomoyo felt her cheeks heat up, and again scolded herself. Yet, she felt her spirits rise. The song slowly came to an end, and she realized that she was probably holding on to him for too long, She slowly released herself from him and smiled as they made their way to the table and sat down. She caught him glaring at Syaoran and laughed.

"What?" he said, "He's still a..a.."

"Gaki?" Tomoyo offered,

His lips pressed into a thin line. "That, and much worse."

"They make a good pair, though." Tomoyo said,

"You would know." He said gruffly. "You set them up."

Tomoyo giggled.

They continued to watch from the sidelines, but they also began to ease up and laugh a little. Perhaps as they watched everyone, they had found a friend in each other? Perhaps more?

For that night, their relationship had changed forever.

* * *

Hello everyone! Well, I'm back after a year! (I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote New Trials: The War.) This new story I'm working on is part AU. I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently as I did with New Trials the War, but I hope to make this a better written fanfic. Also ALSO ALSO, Please rate and review!  
This story is focused on Touya and Tomoyo. (I'm a huge fan! ) I really wish L-chan finished 'Shadows', I would've loved to see how that well-written story ended.

Anyhoo, enjoy!


	2. No Wine, Please

**Disclaimer: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. In this chapter, I also credit Wish-Chan for the creation of Kai and Leiyun Li. However, Maya Zhang, Master Shun (from New Trials: The War) and Mahira are my creations. **

I spent the whole day figuring out the next move for TxT! I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

* * *

Touya yawned and stretched on his blue comforter. His head felt sore from all the champagne he had drunk last night at Sonomi-san's wedding. _Thank God it's Sunday. _

He groaned at the thought. He glanced at the huge pile of student papers on his desk, waiting to be corrected. He taught first year Chemistry at the University of Tomeda and loved what he did; yet, at 8 45 AM on a blissful Sunday morning, he wouldn't trade sleep for checking papers.

Half an hour later, he yanked himself out of bed and proceeded to make some coffee and get on with work. He had promised to read through everyone's Chemistry papers over the weekend. Being quite popular with his first year Chemistry students, he didn't want to go back on his word. He found his square-framed black rimmed reading glasses on his desk and began to evaluate the papers one by one. His thoughts kept flying to Tomoyo, and he rebuked himself for thinking about her so much since yesterday. Yet, he couldn't help but notice, how much she had grown. She looked so beautiful. _Stop it. _

"Ooooooooh." He heard Maya scream from next door. He sighed. The last thing he wanted was to hear his neighbor couple, Maya Zhang and Leiyun Li, Syaoran's cousin, have their Sunday morning rendezvous. Yet, he did admit, he did like the friendly couple. Maya was hyper and had the most sunny personality, and she reminded him of Sakura at times, the only difference being that Maya tended to be a lot less clumsy. Leiyun looked exactly Syaoran, though more amicable and they both ran the Martial Arts school down the street. He often wondered how two people of such high profile affluent lives had so easily settled into such a middle-class living.

He tried to get back to evaluating papers, but in vain. Last night had brought back so many memories and emotions back into his head, it was though getting back to the present. He remembered his relationships, in particular and wondered how much he had changed over the last fifteen years. What he had with Kaho was mere infatuation, with Yukito it was just an attraction caused by his possession of magical powers, with Mahira…

With Mahira it was love.

He remembered when he had first met her, radiant and smiling at a party during their second year at University. He was still gruff then, thinking all women were like Nakuru, falling or crooning over him. But, she was different. She had simply acknowledged him, been friendly and spoken to him like a friend. He learnt that she was doing Economics, and was the daughter of a very prominent industrialist. At first, he thought he would be a mere acquaintance to her, thinking that he never really got along with individuals of such profile, but things she did began to surprise him every time he bumped into her. She worked at the bookstore in the afternoons and on weekends. She was smarter than he had given her credit for, often challenging him in Higher Level Math class. He liked her.

So after six months, he decided to ask her out. They went to the Annual Tokyo fair, hand in hand and looking at the various exhibits. She laughed and he was quite affected by it. He figured that she liked the same books as he did, and two weeks later, when he gifted her a particular book that he really liked, she impulsively kissed him. He was taken aback by her sudden affection, but began to respond to slow pressure that he felt on his lips. When they first made love, he felt it was the first _real _time he had made love to another person, sharing himself fully with her. She was shaking, and he was trembling. He kissed her honey skinned shoulder tentatively at first, then let his passionate instinct take over. She was drenched, and her thick ebony hair was damp against her cheeks. They had run in the rain. He looked at her seriously, and asked her if this is what she wanted. When she nodded, he gently peeled the dress off her, kissing her all the way. She clung to him, as if she let go, he would disappear into the darkness.

They moved in together at the end of their third year at University, and he had never felt so in sync with another person before. She would often surprise him with a cake or his favourite food when he had a long and hard day at School, or with a little romantic rendezvous of her own. It was perfect, it was surreal. He couldn't think of his life without her. So, when it was nearly time for graduation, he decided that he would ask her to marry him. He had planned it so well, he had saved enough to buy her a ring. He had even chalked out a speech for her father. Life was going to be perfect. He couldn't wait to surprise her when she got back from Hong Kong. He felt complete, his own person. Above all, he felt happy.

It was the wee hours of the dull grey morning when he received the call. He couldn't believe it till he had been called to identify her. When he got home that night, it was the first time he cried since his mother's death. He went to her funeral, umbrella in hand, and her last bottle of apple cider. He had always thought she had made the best apple cider. He waited till everyone else had gone and sat by her newly dug grave and wept.

He couldn't live in Tokyo anymore. Everywhere he went, he could see her laughing face. He checked into a hotel for a few days. He couldn't even stand in their apartment. He finished the last few weeks at college in silence. He left as he finished his last exam, and skipped graduation. He received his degree in the mailbox at the Kinomoto household a few weeks later.

Yet, for those few years, he had been in love, truly been in love. He had been happy, he had made more friends than he had made throughout his life before he had met her.

He decided to go back to Tomeda for good, and did a couple of odd jobs for researchers at Tomeda University. He finished his higher degrees and threw himself at work. He was much loved at the University, especially among the younger students who found his classes brilliant. He enjoyed what he did, yet, he felt incomplete. He felt as if he was watching everyone from the sidelines.

A knock on the door broke him from his reverie. He got up and hurried to turn the knob and found a very radiant Maya on the other side.

"Morning Touya-kun!" she smiled, "Leiyun and I were just leaving for Sunday school, and we made some carrot cake for the kids! I thought you'd like some." She glanced at his huge pile of papers and smiled at him.

It was just then that his stomach let out a low growl. Maya laughed, and Touya turned red in embarrassment.

"Yes," she teased , "You would surely like some, won't you?" she grinned; "Alright, Lei and I are making dinner for Sakura and Syaoran tonight, you can come if you like."

"Sure." Touya said, _Why not? _

"Great!" Maya hugged him, "Later Touya-kun!"

* * *

Tomoyo looked at the huge boxes in front of her. _Since when did I own so much stuff?_ _This is truly and wholly exasperating. _

"Hi Tomo-WHOA!" Meilin exclaimed as she entered the room. "Have you packed the entire mansion in here?" she asked

Tomoyo laughed. "No. Just my stuff. I can't believe that I own so much. I mean, I don't even shop that often."

"Maybe," Meilin said, "But you sure sew a lot. All your clothes are made by you, except for a few pairs of jeans and shirts."

"I really can't have all this." Tomoyo said, "I really must start to live more simply."

"You think?" Meilin flashed her one of her trademark grins. "Look, you have a garage sale or donate it. Just pick out the stuff you need. What's in all these boxes anyway?"

"I don't remember" Tomoyo admitted. "I just stuffed everything into boxes when I moved to Tokyo. I guess old clothes, sewing stuff."

"You could use it for the Art school, you know." Meilin suggested.

_Art. School. _Tomoyo thought. "So much to do!" she said, and plonked on the bean bag. She covered her face in her hands.

"It'll be fine, Tomoyo." Meilin cooed, "And you have two weeks, and most importantly, HELP!"

Tomoyo scowled for a moment, and sighed, realising that Meilin was right. "We have to pick out wall colours tomorrow, Meilin." She said, "Rika and I thought we'd begin painting on Wednesday."

"No problem" Meilin said, as she proceeded to open the box closest to her, "Why don't we start sorting these out first?"

"Sure," Tomoyo said and picking up another box. "I hope the Art School isn't a total failure."

"How can it be, with you and Rika running it?" Meilin said, obviously amused that Tomoyo would second doubt herself on her venture. "I can't think of two more qualified and dedicated people running an Art School in Tomeda."

"Thanks, Meilin." Tomoyo said, "I needed that."

"You sure did." Meilin snorted. "By the way, I'm crashing at Maya and Leiyun's for dinner tonight. Maya's making some really good food tonight, Indian I think, and I wouldn't trade her cooking for mine. Would you like to come? It's been ages since Maya and Leiyun saw you, I don't think they would mind."

"Sure." Tomoyo said, opening a box of half-used sewing supplies, "I haven't chatted with Maya in a bit myself."

"Right." Meilin said, standing up and straightening her skirt, "I'll be off then."

"Where to, Meilin?" Tomoyo said, "I can't do all this by myself!"

"Relax." Meilin said, patting her shoulder, "I'm off to get some of the furniture you ordered."

Tomoyo glanced at her watch, "Oh jeez, yes! It's two. But I was supposed to pick them up."

"Oh, it's close to the school." Meilin said,

_Oh right. Kai. How could I forget. _

"Oh." Tomoyo said quietly, ignoring the soft pang she felt.

"Okay, Tomoyo dear," Meilin said, picking up her bag, "I'll pick you up at 6." She left with a little wave.

Tomoyo shut her eyes as she heard the door close shut and slumped back on the bean bag. _All alone again. _She pressed her lips in a thin line and scowled when she saw the remaining boxes that had to be sorted. She had never felt this disoriented in life before. _Lack of inspiration, perhaps. _

But, inspiration wasn't the problem at all! This is what she had always wanted to do! Teach children to music, art and theatre. She wanted to teach them how to take breath-taking photographs and make moving films. She wanted to do so much with her love for the Arts.

It was as if she had an epiphany just then, because all of a sudden, she felt renewed, and took a notebook and began to note down all the things she needed to do. _There's so much to be done. _

It was as if, she had found something to look forward to again.

* * *

Maya chirped happily as put the finishing touches to her elaborately decorated three tiered chocolate cake.

"And the cherry on top!" she exclaimed. "Lei, what do you think?"

Leiyun looked up from book and through his glasses to look at the huge cake in front of him. He grinned, and then inwardly cringed. _If Maya keeps up her good cooking, I'm going to become a pig. _

"Maya, I'm going to get fat." He said, standing and circling his arms around her slim waist.

"Nonsense." She said, as she stood back to admire her masterpiece. "As long you stay employed with the Marital Arts School, you won't. And, besides, I have never heard of a Li getting fat. I mean, have you seen how much Syaoran eats? He should be a baby whale by now."

Leiyun snorted. _How does she stay so thin? Yet, why is she wearing comfort pants and a loose shirt? _

He kissed her on the neck, and nuzzled there for a few moments. "Are you going to change?"

"Why?"  
"Well, I just figured that you were still in sweat-pants and.."

"Well, does it matter?" she asked, sounding a tad bit irritated, "It's just Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo,Touya and Kinomoto-san."

"You called Meilin?" Leiyun cringed

'Oh Leiyun, she is your cousin, and she helped me out today at the school!"

"That's only because Kai works there too!"

"Leiyun," Maya began, when the doorbell rang,

"I'll get that." Leiyun said, and as he proceeded towards the door, Maya shouted behind him

"Oh, no alcohol, Lei, they're underage."

"Maya, they are out of college, how can they be underage?" Leiyun protested,

"Well, just." She looked at him glaringly and he knew better than to argue with her. _Periods. That explains the over the top chocolate cake. _

"Hi!" Meilin said happily, and Tomoyo smiled behind her.

"Hey guys!" Leiyun said, "Come on in."

"Hiiii!" Maya jumped around, and pulled both the girls into a tight big hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you guys!"

She then stood back "Ow, look at you girls, all grown up now."

Meilin sweatdropped and Tomoyo looked amused. _Since when did Maya get so emotional? _

"It's been like this lately." Meilin whispered to Tomoyo when Maya went to get the plates,

Tomoyo mouthed a silent 'O' just in time before Maya came back.

"So, Meilin" Maya said, 'Where's Kai?"

"He's on his way," Meilin said as she plopped on the sofa across Leiyun "He said he'd pick Syaoran up from the apartment. Sakura's coming with her dad." Tomoyo, on the other hand, sat demurely on one of the wooden kitchen stools, watching Maya set the table.

"That's great." Maya said in a loud happy voice. Meilin gave Leiyun an inquisitive glare but the poor man merely shrugged.

The bell rang again and this time, everyone swore, that Maya literally flew as she jumped to get the door. "oooohhh!" she exclaimed

"Touya-kun!" she said, and hugged him "You're here!"

Touya couldn't help but awkwardly smile at her. In the last few weeks, she had been baking and giving him cakes. Once he had caught her singing a song in the mailbox room. He desperately wanted to say that he was always there, because he lived right next to them. In the recent past, he found Leiyun so much easier to talk to.

"Hey, man" he said, tossing a book to Leiyun, "I thought you'd like this one."

Leiyun scrutinised the cover, " I didn't know you were into history."

"Not really" Touya said, "But I do read history at times." He didn't mean to, but he glanced at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was suddenly infused with fear. _Calm, Tomoyo. _She smiled at him awkwardly. _He'd probably kill me if he knew what I was thinking right now. I'm sure he still thinks of me as a kid._

He smiled back and sat down next to Leiyun as if the book was the most interesting thing in the room. Little did they know that someone had noticed the whole awkward exchange.

"Oh!" Maya exclaimed loudly, but before she could say anything, the bell rang. Meilin opened the door this time, she ran even before Maya could sprint across the room and confuse her guests with the over emotional welcome.

"Hello everyone!" Sakura said, "We're here." Syaoran, Fujitaka and Kai followed. "Sorry, we're late."

"Oh, you're just in time." Maya said, _I'll ask Meilin about it later. _"I just set the table. Are you guys hungry?"

Two hours and nine filled stomachs later, Maya asked Meilin to help her clean the dishes. Meilin wasn't surprised. She knew Maya was up to something. She had been restless all through dinner.

"So what's with the awkward smiling?" Maya hissed to Meilin as soon as everyone else was in an engaged in an intense conversation about the book Touya gave Leiyun

"What are you talking about?" Meilin said,

"Jeez, Meilin" Maya huffed, "You're so dense for a Li."

"Hey, what.." Meilin raised her voice and then turned red when the conversation happening right behind them stopped for a few brief seconds and when neither of them spoke, the gang began chattering again.

"What do you mean?" she hissed back

"I mean." Maya said slowly and softly, despite her outraged hormones, "Tomoyo and Touya- what was that? I saw them yesterday at the wedding dancing and today this. Do you think…"

"No." Meilin said, "They did not sleep together. I was with Tomoyo. I did remember seeing them dance though."

"Oh, Meilin" Maya clasped her hands together, "They'll be so cute together!"

"You just want another couple to hang out with."

"Is that wrong?" Maya said, annoyed.

"No." Meilin said, "Fine, I'll ask Tomoyo about it."

"There's a Li woman." She smiled

"But," Meilin said, "What's with you these days? The insane amount of baking, chocolate?"

"Oh, nothing." Maya said, a little too loudly.

"Right." Meilin, "Looks like I'm done here. Do you want some wine? Leiyun let it slip that you had gotten a really good one last month. Mind if…."

"NO!" Maya bellowed. Now everyone was looking at the two of them.

Meilin first raised her eyebrows and then her eyes widened in realisation.

"Mei…"

"OH MY GOD YOU"RE PREGNANT!" Meilin exclaimed

Maya let out a deep sigh.

"Whoa." Syaoran said, "You're ..whoa.."

Sakura and Tomoyo were too tongue tied to say anything but they just stared at Meilin as if something impossible had just happened.

'Well," Fujitaka said, smiling, "Congratulations are order I think, Maya-san."

_Oh no. There's going to be a live version of Maya and Leiyun put together. _Touya hit himself for being so insensitive. "Congrats, Maya. Er, Leiyun."

Everyone turned to look at Leiyun who had gone white since Meilin had screamed. He just stared at Maya. Maya took a deep breath.

"I was going to tell you Lei," she began, "But I didn't know how to." She finished lamely. She bit her lip in anticipation.

He stared at her before breaking into a huge smile. "I should've known." He said, softly, "You were getting heavier."

Maya laughed and then hit him on the shoulder. "Well, that explains the excessive baking," she said, leaning on her husband as he kissed her on the head, and smiling at everyone else. "Oh, Touya-kun, don't be surprised if you gain weight in the next eight months. I feel baking is so therapeutic you know?"

Everyone laughed and congratulated them.

'Well, well." Kai said, "I wonder how Yelan's going to react to all this."

"Well," Maya said, "I'm more worried about Master Shun."

Kai roared. "Anyway, we all should be getting home." He put an arm around Meilin.

One by one they had all begun to leave. When Leiyun closed the door after Maya and Sakura had an over emotional moment, he looked at Tomoyo and smiled.

"Congrats, Leiyun." Tomoyo smiled. She had been quiet all this time. "I didn't quite get to congratulate you and Maya with all the screaming around"

"Oh, Tomoyo!" Maya exclaimed and hugged the girl. "Wait, how are you getting back home?"

"About that." Tomoyo said, "I didn't get my car, Meilin dropped me off. I was wondering if I could borrow your car to get home?"

Maya was about to respond when Touya spoke up, "I can drop you home if you like."

_Whoa. Where did that come from? _

Leiyun seemed oblivious to it all, still reeling in the announcement of Maya's pregnancy. Maya, on the other hand, smiled to herself.

"Well," Maya said, "that would be most convenient, I think." She still pretended to be indifferent to the awkwardness between the two.

"Only if it's not a problem with you, Touya-senpai." Tomoyo said,

"No." he said, wishing she didn't call him that, "You don't live very far away, and I have finished grading all the papers I had to. I could use a drive."

"Well, alright." Tomoyo said,

Touya asked her to wait for a minute while he opened the door to his apartment and grabbed his coat and keys. Tomoyo got a glimpse of what looked like a well-arranged living room with neatly stacked books. She couldn't help but admire the simple way it had been done. _I could do my own living room in that way. _

They walked up to his car, a black Jetta. "It's not as stylish as yours." He smirked.

"It's still a good ride." She said, "Especially the ladies, they dig black sleek sedans." _If he could tease her, so could she. _

Touya snorted and got in and gestured her to do as well. They rode in silence for most of their journey, either of them not knowing what to say. Tomoyo was confused, but Touya had conflicting images of Mahira and Tomoyo in his head and struggled to keep his thoughts away from there.

They approached her house. "Well," Tomoyo said, taking off her seat-belt. She didn't want to face him to thank him, because she was scared that he would see right through her.

"Thanks for the ride, Touya senpai." She said sweetly, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. He didn't notice. He was only looking at her eyes, he had never seen them so closely before. She had applied her eye-liner very delicately, and it accentuated her big violet eyes. Her face was a pale white, but there was a flush about them that made them seem lively.

It was only when she clicked off her seat-belt that he realised he had been staring at her and quickly tried to cover up.

"No problem." He said, and turned away. "I'll see you around, then?"

"Sure." She was now outside the car and closed the door gently. "Goodnight."

"Night." He nodded and drove away.

When he got back home, he let out a couple of deep breaths. _What was happening to him? Why was he acting this way? _With Mahira, it had been pure attraction, he had gone straight into the relationship mode. But, now, and of all people, with Tomoyo?

_I should just probably sleep it off. _

Tomoyo couldn't help play the whole evening again in her head. She smiled at the prospect of Maya having a son or daughter. What a handful that child would be! As she got ready for bed, she realised something and it horrified her. In all her excitement in setting up things for the Arts Centre and the dinner, she had completely forgotten.

She had rented an apartment in the same building.

* * *

Well, that's the new chapter. Also, if you are confused about Maya and Leiyun's relationship, here's a primer. Leiyun is basically Leiyun from Wish-Chan's new trials and in my own spin-off, I gave him a back story with a childhood friend, Maya Zhang. Maya is Yelan's youngest sister. Master Shun is the martial arts teacher they learnt their martial arts from when they were young.

Mahira is just Mahira as I wanted Touya to have a relationship experience apart from Kaho and Yukito.

Till next time!


End file.
